The Foreign Exchange (A the Middle Fanfic-Axl)
by Humberbud
Summary: 17 year old Scarlett signs up for a school program in which she goes to live in the US for 6 months with a normal, suburban family. Little does she know that she'll get much more than a funny accent and Scarlett will make a massive impact on those she meets. p.s. this story isn't actually about that 80's show i just couldn't find the middle catagory sorry for any inconvenience


DESCRIPTION/BLURB - 17 year old Scarlett signs up for a school program in which she goes to live in the US for 6 months with a normal, suburban family. Little does she know that she'll get much more than a funny accent and Scarlett will make a massive impact on those she meets.

CHAPTER ONE - MEET THE DONAHUE'S

*****NOTE: I don't know what all of the Donahue's names are I only know Shaun and Nancy but I do know Shaun has two younger sisters and a father, so I'm just going to make up names for them. If you know their names feel free to let me know and I'll be more than happy to change them :)*****

"Eugh, I wish we had a foreign exchange student"  
"We did, remember Frankie and he couldn't get out of our house fast enough"  
"I know Mike but why do the Donahue's always get such nice things and we, well we get this" Frankie said throwing her arms up in frustration.  
"I know Frankie, I know" Mike said put his arm around his petite wife and kissing her on the forehead. The two of them then walked away from the window in their living room where they had been spying on the Donahue's foreign exchange student.

**Meanwhile, over in the Donahue's driveway**  
Nancy Donahue's black catialac pulled into the driveway and Nancy jumped out of the drivers seat looking as though she was about to burst with excitement as she scurried around the back of the car and opened the boot. As she was doing so Scarlett stepped out of the passenger seat. She stretched her arms up, stretching her back out.  
"Well that was much too long for me to be sitting still, god I'm such a squirmer" Scarlett thought to herself. She took off her tan oversized knit cardigan revealing a white skater dress that was about mid-thigh in length and had hot pink roses with lime green leaves all over it. She also wore hot pink doc martins, she had her long slightly wavy light brown hair out and sitting over both her shoulders, her outgrown fringe (bangs) were slightly twisted and clipped to the side with a black studded hair bow.

Nancy's son Shaun ran from the side of the driveway where he was standing and stood in front of Scarlett.  
"Hey, Scarlett I'm Shaun!" he exclaimed opening his arms for hug. Scarlett hugged him right back - she loved hugs, especially ones from boys as cute as Shaun. While they were hugging she could feel how toned his boy was through his light blue letterman jacket.  
"And you must be Scarlett" Shaun continued, letting Scarlett out of the hug  
As he did so Nancy ran over  
"Yes this is my eldest son Shaun, he's 17, just like you" Nancy said winking. Scarlett saw out of the corner of her eye Shaun blushing and covering his eyes with his hands. Nancy turned to point to the two girls still standing by the driveway timidly.  
"And this is my youngest daughter Zamirah (pronounced Za-my-ra), she's 8 and this is Kacee who's 9." Nancy finished.  
"Why hello their girls" Scarlett said a huge smile plastered on her face and she offered a small wave to the girls.  
"You look really pretty" Zamirah said.  
"Yeah, you really do" Shaun said with what Scarlett guessed was his signature smile.  
"Naw, thanks you guys!" Scarlett replied with a toothy smile revealing her lilac coloured braces.  
"And this is my husband - Jonathan"  
"It's very nice to meet you Scarlett Jonathon said wiping his hand on his khaki coloured trousers before extending it out to Scarlett to shake. Scarlett took his hand and shook it, hoping it would make her dad proud as he had spent a great deal of time trying to teach her to be able to shake hands 'properly'.  
"Wow, that's a great handshake you've got there, I'm very impressed" Jonathan said to Scarlett, she smiled.

"Shaun, grab Scarlett's suitcase and show her to her room" Nancy directed. But before Shaun could grab the suitcase Scarlett bent down and grabbed it, looking him in the eye and saying  
"Don't worry I got it" she then straightened back up and with her left hand gestured towards the house saying  
"Lead the way" Shaun began walking towards the house. He thought it was really strange that Scarlett had insisted on carrying the suitcase herself as most of the girls he knew would be to afraid of breaking a nail. He came to the conclusion that she was different to most girls and that intrigued him but in a non-sexual way. This just made him even more confused because he normally wanted to 'get in with' girls who were that pretty.

**A/N - Woo! I'm so glad I got that down on paper! I've basically written this whole story in my head already and since I'm on school holidays I thought I may as well get it down on paper! So yeah, this is my first fanfic I've ever actually written down but I have heaps just floating around in my head so i may also get around to putting those on paper too, so yeah stay tuned for those if you want i guess! Oh and expect the next two or so chapters in the next few hours I want to try and write as much as possible now because when I go back to school I won't have much time to write. So yeah, now I've basically told you my whole life story I'll get onto writing the next chapter! Adios amigos! :)**


End file.
